Split
by selena1234
Summary: Satan managed to be there, the night that Yuri died. While there, he made a deal with Shiro. He would transfer Yukio's powers to Rin, and trap Rin's powers. He went back to get Rin nearing their forth birthday. Yukio promised then that he would destroy his brother. After all, his brother is a monster. Meanwhile, Rin wants nothing more than to be friends with Yukio again. Nice!Satan
1. It was a cold, rainy night

**I know I should be updating Essentially Immortal, but... meh.**

**XxXxX**

It was a cold, snowy night. Shiro was walking with Maphisto to find Yuri. The snowmen lead them to the cave, and they entered warily. She was lying there with her - her _sons._ Twins.

Shiro approached them, pulling out his gun.

"Wait." Maphisto said behind him. However, it was not Maphisto's voice that spoke. Shiro turned to see Maphisto engulfed in blue flames. Satan.

"Don't hurt them. Please." Satan said. Maphisto's body walked up to Yuri, who smiled. "I don't want my sons hurt. Please, Shiro, hear me out."

Shiro did not lower his gun, but he did consider it. Satan wasn't hurting him - he seemed genuinely concerned for his sons and Yuri. "Go on." He said.

Satan looked relieved. "You have the Kurikara sword. Good. Both sons have the power - even if only one shows it for now. I can transfer the power from the normal one - Yukio - so that only Rin has the full power. You can take Yukio and raise him normally. I will then take Rin's power and lock it in the sword for now. I will come on their forth birthday to take Rin to Gehenna. He'll be out of your hair. Please - I just want a keepsake of Yuri." By this point, a tear - a regular, non-blood one - was falling from Maphisto's face.

"Why should I trust you?" Shiro said, the gun lowering slightly.

"You're right - you shouldn't trust me. I am a demon - and not just any demon. You've never been a father, so I suppose you wouldn't understand. I'm giving you a chance to be one, while I get to raise a son myself." He laughed dryly. "This body - Maphisto - he's my son, too. As is his younger brother Amaimon. I wasn't able to raise them. Their mother wouldn't let me see them until they were both fifty."

Shiro lowered his gun. "Fine. Do it quickly, and then leave."

Satan smiled at Shiro without showing teeth, and he then transfered Yukio's powers to Rin. The room was blinded with blue while the rest of Rin's powers were locked inside of Kurikara.

"I will see you again in four years time, Shiro." Satan gave the Exorcist a two-fingered salute before leaving his son's body. Maphisto fell to the ground and coughed out blood.

"It's at times like this that I hate daddy dearest." He said, laughing.

XxXxX

Rin was sitting by the window, watching the first early snowfall of the year. It was peaceful - he had never liked the snow. Yukio did, however, so he tolerated it.

Rin always knew that he was different. He keeps getting into fights, and he has incredible strength.

He wasn't blind, either. He had heard Shiro talk to Yukio about the 'black bugs'. He knew they were demons - he knew that he wasn't supposed to be able to see them.

If he couldn't see them, then what are those little black things floating about the street lamp across the street?

Oh, that's right.

They're demons.

Rin picked his head off of the back of the couch in surprise - the demons had dispersed, and the light went out.

Rin curiously leaned closer to the window.

"Rin, what is it?" Shiro asked behind him.

The light turned back on - there was a figure below it. He was tall, wearing a dark red cloak. On his head was a crown of blue flames. As he approached closer to the Monestary, Rin could see his dark red eyes and his midnight blue hair. There was a sort of package strapped to him.

"Shiro, there's someone outside." Rin said. Shiro frowned. He could never get the young demon to call him 'father'.

"I'll go see who it is." He said, getting up from the table to open the door. However, as soon as he reached it, it opened on its own.

Shiro had only to glance at the blue crown in order to tell that it was Satan.

The other exorcists at the table hastily got up and grabbed weapons.

"I suppose you're early." Shiro said, stepping aside.

"I had to be. I didn't trust you to tell him of their heritage before their birthday. Also, the portal is open nearby for only three hours." The stranger said before stepping inside. "Impressive wards, by the way."

"Thanks." Shiro said, his voice hard and dry.

He looked around before settling his eyes on Rin. "You have your mother's eyes, Rin." The man said.

Rin stood from the couch and approached the man. "Who're you?" He asked.

"Rin! Don't be rude!" Shiro said. "This is your real father - yours and Yukio's."

"You're a demon." He stated. Both men looked shocked. "I can see them too, Shiro. I knew what they were, even before you told Yukio."

"How?" The man asked. "I locked your powers up. This shouldn't-"

Rin rolled his eyes and smiled. "Don't be so serious. Are you here to take me home?"

"Yes, Rin, he is." Shiro said after a moment.

"Well cool. Lemme go pack and say goodbye to Yukio. Will I see him again?" He asked.

"Some day." The man replied.

Rin rushed upstairs as if it were Christmas and packed up everything that was important.

"Where are you going, Rin?" Yukio asked.

"Home! Daddy came to take me to his home."

"Home? Rin, this is home." Yukio said, standing up. He walked over to Rin.

"No, it's not really. You see how dissapointed Shiro gets whenever I fight. He doesn't think of me as his son."

"Maybe that's because you never thought of him as your father." Yukio said.

Rin finished shoving items in his bag before turning to Yukio. "In the suitcase." He said.

"What!?" Yukio asked, flabberghasted.

"I'm taking everything important. This means you, too!"

"Rin, no. I'm not leaving!" Yukio said, backing away from his twim.

A few moments of silence passed between the brothers. "Fine." Rin said at last, his voice shaky. "Fine! I'll come back and visit some day. Whatever." Rin zipped his bag closed before heading to the door.

"Rin!" Yukio said once Rin's hand hit the door. "Don't leave me." He said, his voice thick with tears. "I... I don't want you to leave me."

Rin stayed at the door for a few moments before glancing at Yukio. "I have to know, Yukio." He said this quietly. "He's our father, Yukio. I.. I can't live here like this." Blue flames errupted on his hand. Yukio backed up another step in fear. "I can't... I can't control whatever... _this_ is. I'd just get in trouble - I'd be a failure in everything. I'd _hurt_ someone, Yukio. He has this power, too. He knows how to control it - he'd _teach_ me." Rin turned fully to his brother, smiling with teeth. "I'll see you again some day, Yukio. I promise." With this, Rin turned to leave.

When he got downstairs, he could feel the tension in the air.

"I'm ready to go, Father." He said to the man. "Bye, Shiro."

"Bye, Rin." Shiro said, watching as his other son left with a monster.

XxXxX

**Good? Bad?**


	2. when I saw my brother again

**So, yeah. Thank you to all seven who reviewed.**  
**XxXxX**

"Where are we going?" Rin asked the man once they were off of the Monestary's land. "And I still don't know your name."

Satan glanced down at his son and smiled. "My name is Satan," He said, reaching his hand down. The young child reached up and grabbed his father's hand. The feeling of the little hand in his made him happier than he'd ever been; this was his son - his son with Yuri. He could raise this child as he wanted.

Is the King of all Demons even suitable for fatherhood? He hadn't been able to raise Mephisto and Amaimon - their mother didn't trust him. Not that he blamed her, but she could have at least given into his pleading and let him see them while they were growing up.

Shaking his head to rid himself of the memories of his lonely days, Satan lead the two of them to the alley where the Portal had been set up. He was able to come in his 'human' form this year, something that he had planned on. There are certain criteria that have to pass for him to be able to pass in his human form; It has to be Halloween, and it has to be snowing. Why those two, he didn't know.

"Daddy?" Rin asked, looking up at the tall man. "Does it snow where we're going?"

Satan looked back down at Rin and smiled again. "It does not, Rin, but we can figure out how to make some."

"Yaaay!" Rin said, his face splitting into a Cheshire grin.

"Here's what I need you to do, Rin." Satan said, letting go of Rin's hand. "I need you to get into the portal. Here - give me your bag." Rin did as he was told and stepped onto the portal.

"Do I really have to stand in this?" Rin asked, poking the weird heads with his foot. One popped like a balloon and Rin recoiled in disgust.

Satan sighed. "Yes, Rin, you have to. I know it's not the most ideal form of travel, but it's neccessary. Just stand in the center and you'll slowly sink. It doesn't feel gross, really, it just tickles." Rin glanced skeptically at Satan before stepping on the heads. He waded his way to the center, all the while thinking, _Gross. Gross, Gross, Heads, Gross, EWW!_

Once he got to the center, he stood still. Rin wasn't sure anything was happening, until he stared off at a dumpster and noticed that he _was_ slowly sinking. _Gross._

Satan got in once Rin had stopped. With the Kurikara sword strapped to his back and the child's suitcase in his right hand, Satan rested his free hand on the child's head and said something in Latin.

Immediately, they were sucked up into the portal and spat out on the other side.

The first thing Rin noticed was all of the _red_. The sky was red, the ground was red, his clothes were tinted red, and the buildings surrounding him were red.

Satan helped Rin up from the ground after they had been spat out of the portal floating in the sky. Once Rin was standing and looking around, Satan closed the portal.

"Is there anything colored in this place? Something... oh, I don't know... Green, or Yellow, or something other than Red?"

Satan stared at Rin. "Other than Red?"

"Yeah." Rin said, unsure why the concept was so hard to grasp. "Something blue, other than the flames."

Satan reached up and played with the tip of his crown-flames. "I don't think so."

Rin sighed. "Lame."

Satan raised an eyebrow before reaching his hand down to Rin again. Quickly, without thought, Rin lifted his hand to the Demon King's.

As they walked, Rin took in everything he could about his surroundings. There were the little black bugs everywhere, but they seemed to be more like pets here. There were larger demons walking the streets as well as medium-sized ones. Many stared at the two walking.

"Daddy, why are they staring?" Rin asked, looking up to Satan.

"Well, I am quite the big-shot here, Rin. It's rare that I leave my castle." Satan replied, waving to one of the demons walking by.

"Castle?" Rin asked, looking around. The whole realm, he noticed, seemed to be designed in a sort of spiral fashion. He could look up and notice several layers above where they were, each with a small fence to keep 'pedestrians' from falling over the edge. It was quite the drop from one layer to the next. Up at the very, _very_ top was a large dragon towering over the realm.

"It's fake, the Dragon." Satan said, having followed the child's line of sight. "Just a building. We'll walk to the center area of this level and grab the Portal there. I think we're on level six-" Satan paused in his dialouge and counted softly under his breath. He nodded his head at each number. "Level seven, my mistake. The Dragon is Level One, and each below that is a number more. There are six levels visible from here, see?" He waited for Rin to nod before he continued. "So that's Six levels and One dragon. We're on level Seven."

Rin smiled. "That's cool! How many levels are there?"

Satan's eyes went wide. "Um?" He said, unsure. "Well, I think there's... uh... seven... then thirteen below... other isles... bridge... twenty six...?" Satan trailed off, mumbling to himself confusedly.

_Is he serious?_ Rin wondered, watching as Satan ranted to himself. _He's the king of this realm, and he himself doesn't know how large it is?_

"Three thousand, four hundred and sixty-seven levels!" He said after a while. "Not to mention thirty-seven smaller isles scattered about Gehenna." He smiled to himself, proud to have figured it out. His smile then fell, as his face screwed up in concentration. "At least, I think so. I might have missed a few..."

"I get it, I get it!" Rin said, tired of listening to him. "You don't know." Rin rolled his eyes and laughed. Conversation then paused as they reached the little odd elevator thing in the wall.

Rin traced the rock around the elevator with his finger. _Even the rock here is red. How lame!_

Satan pulled Rin into the small elevator. He then spoke something in a language that was most definately not latin.

"What language is that?" Rin asked, once the Elevator started moving.

Satan smiled, and replied only once the Elevator had stopped. It was a very quick elevator.

They stepped out into a lounge-like area with a large glass pane overlooking several levels. Rin could see some bridges leaving the area off to who-knows-where. Rin assumed they lead to the other isles that he had heard Satan speak of during his to-self-monolouge.

"It was Demonic," Satan said, once the Kurikara sword was set down and the child's suitcase was set aside. He sat down heavily on one of the couches in the room and leaned back. "More commonly called Abyssal. The elevators only respond to that. They won't do anything if you speak to it in anything other than that. I'll have to teach that, as well as Latin, to you. Plus you need to learn to read before we start on that, and you need to control your powers and -"

"Daddy! What's this?" Rin asked, having left the room as soon as Satan started ranting. Again.

Satan rubbed the bridge of his nose. _This will be a long month, getting him settled in, won't it?_

XxXxX

**So, yeah. Like it?**

**I tried to make it longer and more in-depth on request of someone who reviewed and said that I write too quickly. I do, I know I do. It's a chore to force myself to slow down, though!**

**Also, I tried to explain some things from last chapter that another reviewer was confused about. I knew this reviewer personally, so I answered them for her, but I figured I'd clarify for anyone else who wondered. **

**... Yeah.**

**I have a horrible habit of writing in Font Size 24 or so (and reading even larger) so what seems like alot of words is really very little. I'm also writing in Wordpad, so I can't exactly tell how many words I have. I usually write around 1,000 per chapter. It takes about an hour to write and it's a pretty decent size, if I say so myself...**

**Ugh, I'm such a hypocrite. I hate when people write short chapters, and look at me.**

**Also, I rant alot, Have you noticed yet?**


	3. His hair was longer than I remember

**So, yeah. I plan on updating today, but as I'm sure most of my readers have found out, what I 'plan' is usually not what happens. **

**XxXxX**

Satan sighed and got up off of the couch. "Come, Rin, we need to get you a room assigned."

Rin looked back from his position as he was reaching for a vial. "Assigned?" he asked, as his little hand hit the vial.

It toppled over and rolled off of the shelf. Satan quickly grabbed Rin off of the chair and set him down as the vial smashed on the floor.

"Don't touch things until I tell you what they are." He scolded, mentally hitting himself for not watching Rin more closely. "For example, you just broke a bottle of expired animal blood. The Goblins are attracted to it, and so-"

His speech was interrupted by a little round demon rolling through the open window.

Rin smiled widely and ran up to it.

He froze a foot away from it, and they stared at eachother. After a minute, some unspoken agreement passed between the two and the goblin jumped into the boy's waiting hands.

"It's so cute!" Rin said, hugging the demon.

Satan face-palmed.

_This will be a long couple of years._

XxXxX

Meanwhile, Yukio was back in Assia, doing... whatever it is Yukios do.

And Yukios like to argue.

"Father, please! Tell me! Do I have those... those... _those freakish powers_ as well?" He was standing across from Shiro, who was sitting in a chair in the living room. Several exorcists were scattered about the room, listening. They were as curious as Yukio was afraid. Afraid that the answer was _yes._

Shiro sighed and took a sip of his Sake.

"Yukio, sit down, and I will tell you a story..."

"NO!" Yukio shouted. "No! I want to know _now._ Am I like that freak who calls himself my brother? Am I in danger of becoming like _him?_"

Shiro stared at the boy for a moment before laughing.

The sound caused those in the room to jump.

"Leave it to you to grow a backbone after your brother leaves!"

"He's not my brother!" Yukio said. He started rubbing his arm as if ridding it of dirt subconciously. "He's nothing but a freak of nature that doesn't deserve to exist. No demon does."

Shiro's face grew somber, and he set his drink down. "Yukio, you are too young to start your training to become an Exorcist, if you wanted to, but I can give you some books on it, so you can decide what you want to do."

Yukio looked at Shiro with determination, and he nodded his head. "Anything to destroy that _thing._"

XxXxX

"THIS IS SO COOL!" Rin shouted, the sound echoing throughout the large cavern.

They had descended several levels. The inside of the castle was much like the outside in reverse.

The outer area was like a shell, hiding the inside. Like a plastic sand-castle maker; the plastic shell was the outer area and the inside where the sand goes is the inner area.

Each layer had a ringed platform for walking, with several doors here and there. There were bridges criss-crossing above a large lake that Rin assumed was some sort of hotspring, based on the steam coming off of it. It was very warm in the cavern, but not overly so.

"We have each level dedicated to certain activities. Most rooms go unused, considering that not many people live on the inside, and anything we need we can get either from Assia or the Outer Ridge. The levels go from bottom-to-top, which means that the lake is level one. I live on level eight if you need me at any time and I am not with you. I will assign to you level nine; this is four below where we are now. The further up you go, the less rooms there are. There are eighteen floors in total. Floor one has eighteen doors, floor two has seventeen and so on."

Rin blinked several times before shrugging.

It was a little overwhelming, being thrown from Assia - the human realm, with humans and Demons that were potentially dangerous - to Gehenna - where he was a prince, and demons are nice, and _everything is freaking red._

Rin smiled up at Satan, who smiled back. He supposed that this new life wasn't too horrible.

Satan dragged Rin to one door, which had a pentagram engraved into it. Satan placed his hand on it and said something in what Rin assumed was Abyssal, and the door opened up.

"These doors work like the elevators do on the surface. I'll teach you numbers in Abyssal first, considering it's what you'll need to know the most of. Repeat; _Daee."_

"Dahhh" Rin said, attempting to repeat the odd sound.

"No, _Daee_" Satan corrected

"Deeeeh"

Satan sighed. "_Dah_"

"Dah," Rin repeated.

"Eee."

"Eee."

"_Daee_."

"Day."

"_Daee"_

"D-d-da-de-dah" Rin knew he was saying it wrong, but he couldn't seem to make the word come out right.

"_Daee."_ Satan said again, unsure why the language was so hard for him to grasp.

"_Dahe"_

Satan sighed again. "Close enough. It means open; if you use it on any door, in Assia or Gehenna, it will open, even if it's locked. I'd appreciate it if you don't use it on anything but the elevators here, however."

Rin smiled and nodded, happy that he had made his father proud.

_"Nae"_ Satan said, causing the door to open again. "The doors work instantly. We are now on level nine."

"Cool!" Rin said, leaning over the stone rail to look at the lake below. "I wanna go swimming later!" He said, smiling up at Satan again.

Satan rolled his eyes and dragged Rin off to one of the doors. It was labeled with an odd little left-half-circle symbol. "This is door three. Your room. Room six will be a playroom, door seven a library, and room nine a classroom for you. I'll have to contact Amaimon to get some tutors for you. He is the King of Earth, and people are smarter in the Earth Isle for whatever reason." Satan rolled his eyes.

"Cool!" Rin said. "_Daee._" He pronounced perfectly, the door opening at his command.

XxXxX

**So, yeah.**

**Review, s'il vous plait. (please)**


	4. And he had a small red strand

**Hmmm. Should I bore you with hilarious antics about both of their upbringings, or should I do some quick-shots so you get the gist?**

**Perhaps in this story, I'll do quick flashes, and in a seperate, I'll go into full detail?**

**For now, Rin and Yukio start training.**

**XxXxX**

Satan looked at Rin in shock.

Was he faking the whole time?

Of course he was.

_Daee _indeed.

Rin ran around his large room in childish glee.

"This is sooo coool!" He yelled, running in circles before summersaulting over his large bed. He tumbled straight off of it, though, and continued rolling with his momentum.

The room was easily twice the size of the Sanctuary, with a huuuge California King-sized bed smack dab in the center.

He could learn to live with the red color of everything, if _this_ was where he'd spend most of his days.

It was so cool!

Satan smiled, watching his son.

His _son._

Satan weighed his options - he needed to tell his son what he was training him for, sooner or later.

_Tell him now, and make him lose that happy look on his face, or tell him later, and make him mad at me for not telling him sooner?_ Satan wondered, watching as the child did a hand-stand on his bed. He immediately toppled over, though, as the bed was too soft.

Satan sighed and decided to get this over with.

"Hey, kiddo, come over here and sit down, okay?" He said, sitting in the chair to the small desk in the child's room.

Rin looked over breifly and smiled before grabbing several pillows off of his bed. He arranged them in a small throne for himself infront of Satan's chair. "Story tiiiime!" He said, smiling.

Satan sighed. "Here goes nothing."

XxXxX

Long ago, back when the world was new, there was a man. This man was floating in a realm that was not Assia, and not Gehenna, but rather, a place in between.

He floated like this for who knows how long, until he got bored. He desired land - and land he recieved. He noticed a small planet off on the distance, so he 'swam' over to it. Once he was on the planet, he found that he could not leave it.

The small planet was covered in dark 'sand', as he called it, and he soon grew bored of the landscape. He decided that he wanted to make 'trees' and 'flowers', whatever those were.

As he wished it, he found that it was created, if a little small.

XxXxX

Rin interrupted his story. "Who was this man?" He asked, genuinely curious.

"This man called himself God." Satan told the boy, before launching back into his story.

XxXxX

He created a small haven for his creations on the very top of his little planet, and he surrounded it with 'walls.' He created all sorts of 'animals' for this land that he called Eden, but he found it lacking. Eventually, he decided to create creatures like him - things he called 'Humans'. However, the first creation was odd, and deformed. It had two sharp fangs, and too-pointy ears. He had claws, instead of hands, and a tail. Disgusted with the creation, God shipped it off into the Sand, thinking that it would die without food.

However, he was wrong. The creature that called itsself a 'Demon' found that it, too, could create. So, he launched himself off of the planet, named Assia, and he created his own land to play with.

XxXxX

Rin smiled and clapped here, saying, "That's Gehenna!"

Satan smiled. "That's right. The demon had created Gehenna."

XxXxX

Eventually, the Demon wanted more than this - so, as God was creating Humans, the Demon decided he wanted to make more of his own kind.

He made many different forms, humanoid, animal-like and all, but he cast none of them out of his land. His land was expanded, much like the Humans expanded.

Eventually, though, his creations got hungry, and no one but he could create. No one but he had the blue flames.

They needed to eat something, and the only things that could grow were in Assia. So, he made the first portal.

His demons went, and they fed. This was known to the humans as the fall of the Assyrian empire.

While the First was down in Assia, he fell in love with a human, and he impregnated her during his breif trip.

Unfortunately, he had to return, and he left her behind.

The world he returned to had started to crumble. Hoping to save it, he asked Gehenna itsself what to do, and she said, 'You alone can not control me. You need to assign helpers - eight others. One of Earth, one of Rot. One of Time, and one of Fire. One of Insects, one of Water, and one of Spirits. Finally, you need one of Light.'

Frantic, the First assigned who he hoped would fufil the spots to their posts. Many of them died immediately, however, as Gehenna rejected them. They were not good enough.

XxXxX

"That's horrible!" Rin said, interrupting. "How could she do such a thing?"

"She had to do what was right, Rin." Satan said.

XxXxX

Eventually, he managed to get people that she accepted into place.

However, his son had turned two by this point. He knew he needed to raise this child as his heir, in case something happened to him.

As such, he sent down the King of Earth to get his son.

His son's name was Satan.

XxXxX

"It's you!" Rin yelled, smiling.

"It's me." Satan said, smiling sadly.

XxXxX

He raised Satan to be his heir, and to be a good one at that. His son was stronger than he, but even his son could not create as he could.

On Satan's eighteenth human birthday, The First grew sick and died.

In anger, Satan reigned hell upon Assia at his first chance - known to the Humans as the Crusades.

Exorcists were created.

XxXxX

"Do you regret it?" Rin asked.

Satan thought back all of those years ago, to when he had first attacked humans. Sure, he had felt _bad_ about it... but regret was a stretch.

XxXxX

Years passed, and Satan made sure that three Assia gates were open at all times. No demon could open them, except him.

The Kings of Light and Earth had both died, their heirs dying with their mother. No mother to a demon child survives childbirth. Satan's children with a higher-mid-level demon had taken those thrones - Lucifer for Light, and Amaimon for Earth.

Eventually, he went down to Assia to see how things had changed. There, he attempted to find a suitable body to walk around and see the world in. He had never forgiven Assia for causing his father's death - he had blamed all humans for one's act.

While there, he came across one who was immune to the Blue flames - a girl named Yuri.

XxXxX

"Is Yuri mommy?" Rin asked, his eyes lit in excitement.

"Yes, she is. She was truly beautiful, too." He said, smiling sadly.

"Wait a minute," Rin said, his tiny brain thinking hard. "You said Demons that fell in love with humans died. Did you not love my mommy?"

Satan shook his head. "I loved her more than anything, Rin."

Rin thought some more, before looking up again, teary-eyed. "Does that mean you'll die when I turn eighteen?" He asked, dreading the answer.

Satan nodded, grim.

Rin jumped from his throne to hug his father. "I'll become the very best, like no one ever was." He promised.

They sat like that for who knows how long, before Satan spoke up again. "It was a dream of ours, that there would be a world where Humans and Demons could live in harmony." He admitted, petting Rin's hair.

Rin pulled back. "Then next time you and I can _both_ go through a portal, I'll make that dream come true! I'll join the Exorcists and show them that not all demons are bad!" He vowed this to both God and to the First, and he knew it would come true.

"That's not until your fifteenth birthday nears, Rin!"

"That's okay! I'll wait!" He said, with as much determination as a four-year-old could have.

Satan smiled. "I don't doubt that you will, Rin. Now, I think that's enough for tonight." Satan stood up, shaking out his leg; it had fallen asleep. "Good night, Rin." he said, as he left the boy's room.

XxXxX

Yukio and Rin both swore then; they would train hard, and they would be victorious.

XxXxX

_**Hades**_** that was long! I had created the Demon story the day previous. **


	5. Twisted around a longer lock His sword

**Without further Adieu, I give you chapter Five!**

**XxXxX**

"Say it with me." The demon said, leaning over the Prince's desk. "_Ah"_

"Ah." Rin repeated, smiling.

"My."

"My."

"Mon."

"Mon."

"Amaimon."

"Amaimon!" Rin repeated, smiling.

The green-haired demon leaned back, a smug smirk on his face. "That wasn't so hard. Now, on page three ninety-four-"

XxXxX

"Amaimon, I'm bored." Rin said, setting his book down. "I hate reading."

Amaimon looked at his youngest brother for a minute before smiling. "So do I. What do you want to do instead?"

"We can play Tag!" He said, the book forgotten.

"...Tag?" Amaimon asked, confusion on his face. "What's that?"

Rin looked shocked. "You don't know what _tag _is?"Amaimon shook his head. "Well, how it works, is I go up to you and I poke you. You have been Tagged. You then count to ten and chase after me to poke me."

Amaimon scratched his head. "Is that it?" He asked.

"Yes! It's super fun! See? TAG!" Rin said, poking Amaimon before getting up and running.

Amaimon counted to ten quickly before chasing after his brother.

Such fun human games.

XxXxX

Yukio wasn't sure anymore - he still wanted to be an exorcist, of course, but _why?_ Was his brother truly a monster?

What if... What if he was brainwashed?

He brought the issue up with Father, who just shrugged.

That settled it; Rin had been brainwashed! Mind Controlled! He wasn't in Gehenna on his own accord! Yukio needed to be a good Exorcist to take down Satan for kidnapping his brother like that!

XxXxX

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LOST HIM?" Satan yelled at his second-youngest, who cowered in fear.

"We were playing _Tag_ and I couldn't find him, and-"

"What the _Hell_ is Tag? You were supposed to be teaching him about Gehenna." Satan leaned back and sighed.

"Well, yeah, I know I was supposed to be teaching him, but we both got really bored, really! And so I thought, a little break couldn't hurt!"

Satan stood up and snapped at a guard. "Find him. Search through all of Ring Center - You," He pointed to another guard. "Search the palace. You three; search homes. _You will find him_." He commanded. The five quickly scrambled to Obey. "Amaimon, you will search Ring Earth. I... I will go inform the other seven that he is missing. And where is your brother?"

"Anuie? He's been in Assiah for the past two hundred years, Father." Amaimon said, temporarily forgetting that Mephisto had wanted it a secret.

A vein on Satan's forehead bulged.

"Nevermind Samael. He can stay in Assiah. He doesn't even have a Ring." Satan rushed out of the door, running to inform the other six that Rin was missing.

XxXxX

Rin had, indeed, left the palace. The whole area of Gehenna was simply _amazing_. He could see other islands like this off in the distance, Amaimon had called them _rings._ Fantastic! He could see many, _many_ interconnecting bridges that lead between the Rings and smaller islands scattered about.

Rin went to the elevator and said _eighteen_ in Abyssal (Tae-Ute). It dropped him off on the bottom level, and he walked straight to the nearest bridge. There were demons of all sort who were walking about, and most that saw him paused to bow or to say 'hi' to him.

It was amazing! He quickly got onto one of the _fast lanes_ and he said _Sau_ (six). The bridge launched him at hyper speeds; he could see snippets of things passing. Finally, he was ejected out where he wanted to be. Ring Rot.

Rin stumbled out of the fast lane and fell on his face.

Above him, he heard laughter. "Little Prince," Said the voice, "You can't truly be that clumsy, can you?" Rin felt a hand on his coat collar, lifting him to his feet.

"Thank you, Astaroth!" Rin said, smiling at the King of Rot. "I just wanted to visit and test out my Abyssal. I think it's pretty good, but Amaimon doesn't have patience for these things."

Astaroth laughed. "Of course he doesn't. Come, Rin. I will get you some Tea."

"Yaay!"

XxXxX

"ASTAROTH!" Satan said, bursting through the door. "Have you seen-?" His question was stopped right in its tracks, as he saw Rin.

Rin was _sipping TEA _of all things.

Rin smiled at Satan. "Hi, Daddy!"

Satan let out a breath of relief and he ran to hug his son. "Don't do that again," He said. "Don't leave without telling me where you're going!"

Rin had to carefully position his arms so that Satan wouldn't get Gehenna's Finest Tea all over him. "Sorry, Daddy. I just wanted to visit Uncle Star."

Rin could see Astaroth's eyebrow raise at his nickname.

"Next time you want to visit _Uncle Star,"_ He said the name mockingly. "Then _inform me_." He tapped Rin's nose scoldingly before smiling and hugging Rin again. "I swear, you're worse than Mephisto, always running off."

"But Daddy," Rin said, setting his tea down. "Isn't Mephisto... _old?_"

Both men stared at Rin for a moment before laughing. "Yes, Rin," Satan said after a minute. "Mephisto is Old."

Rin scrunched up his nose. "Then why am I worse than Mephisto?"

"Mephisto ran away to Assiah for two hundred years before I noticed!"

"Doesn't that just make you a bad parent?" Astaroth said, drinking more tea.

"Shush, you."

XxXxX

No. No, Rin was definately a Monster.

_Definately _a monster.

Yukio redoubled his efforts at this conclusion.

Shiro just sighed. _He'll never make up his mind._

XxXxX

**So, yeah.**


	6. Was sheathed across his back, and

**When boredom strikes...**

**XxXxX**

"Rin?" Amaimon asked, seeing the young seven-year-old's tired look. "Are you alright?"

"Mmh?" Rin hummed, picking his head up off of the table. "It's.." He yawned. "Lollipops... thirty seven... _Darae mun st... straeu."_ Rin slipped into demonic as he fell to sleep.

"Ah, geez." Amaimon said, running his hand through his hair. "I can't teach you anything when you're this tired, Rin! What did you even do last night, anyways?"

He didn't expect the now-comatose child to answer him.

Amaimon left a note for Rin before heading to the Chamber room. Satan was sitting there, reading a paper. He looked up when the doors closed.

"Yes, Amaimon? Is there something wrong with Rin?" He asked, setting the paper down.

"I want to know why Rin is so tired." Satan looked confused for a minute, before forming his mouth in a silent 'ah!'

"I hired him a new tutor to train him with his sword. She must have run him down too far. I'll speak to her about it."

"_Her?_ Who exactly did you hire?" He asked. Believe it or not, there _were_ people who disliked Amaimon in Gehenna.

"Alex Arachnae. I believe you know her, Yes?" He said, leaning back and picking his paper up again.

"ALEX? YOU HIRED ALEX FOR THIS JOB!?" Amaimon shouted, surprise carved into his face. "How could you leave that... that... that _beast_ to train Rin!?"

Satan lowered his paper slightly, an eyebrow raised. "Beast? I doubt she'd like to hear that. Someone has gotten soft."

"_Soft? _No, not _soft._ I just don't want that _Bitch_ to teach my baby brother!"

"You swore." Satan said, surprised. "You never swear."

"She makes me do that! I don't want her to hurt Rin!" He said, stressed out.

Satan sighed. "I'll speak to her about it, but you know she's the best we have."

XxXxX

Rin had woken up not long after Amaimon left. He stretched and stood. _Now where did Amaimon go?_ he wondered, stepping out of the door. He wandered down the hall and stepped in the Elevator.

All mundane things are on floor eight.

_"Ute._" Rin said, and the elevator did as he commanded. He worked his way to the kitchen. He had taught himself to cook for his fifth birthday - there was no true night or day in Gehenna, and, as such, there was no true day or month here, either. Only the middle-upper demons and higher had an internal clock to tell the time on Gehenna. It had taken him some time to fully access his, and so, he knew when his birthday was.

Anyways, Rin made his way to the kitchen and cooked himself some lunch. He had been late to Amaimon's class at noon, so he had no time to eat breakfast.

XxXxX

Alex P. Arachnae was a Spider Mistress; the second-in-command of Ring Insects. As such, she had control of spiders and was usually very agile. This is what made her such a great Sword master.

Her spiders were situated throughout all of Gehenna (and Assiah), so she knew what went on. Rin was currently in the Kitchen.

She did not get hungry very quickly, but this was one of those times. She decided to try whatever it was that Rin had decided to cook up.

She slipped into the Kitchen undetected and sat at the barstool over by the doorway.

Rin only noticed her once lunch was on the stove. "Alex!" He exclaimed, his face breaking into a smile. "What are you doing here?"

She smiled. "I was hungry, so I decided to come see what was cooking. Where's broccoli?" She asked, refering to Amaimon.

"Amai is talking to Daddy, I think. I had thought that shrimp pasta sounded good. Is that fine with you?" He glanced at Alex's smile before turning his attention back to his food.

"Did Amaimon grab the necessary ingredients for you? You couldn't have grabbed those _here!_"

Rin smiled as he stirred. "I actually bribed Egyn to get them for me," He said referring to the King of Water. "Of course, these are _his_ domain."

Alex nodded, before looking upward. "Amaimon in three." She said, looking back down.

Sure enough, Amaimon entered the room. "Rin! What's cooking, little br-" He froze at the sight of Alex. "_Spider bitch._" He hissed at her, sitting on the other side of the bar.

"_Broccoli bastard._" She hissed back.

Rin cleared his throat.

Both looked sheepish.

"Why do you even hate eachother, anyways?" He asked after a few minutes of tense silence as he served.

"He keeps killing my spiders!"

"She stole my candy!" The two said in unison, pointing accusing fingers at the other.

Rin blinked before going to sit between the two. "That's it?"

"_IT IS A BIG DEAL!" _the two said, before glancing at the other and turning their head away.

Rin rolled his eyes and ate his food.

XxXxX

"Demon. He's a demon. No, he's brainwashed. Demon - Washed - Demon - Control - Monster - Wash." Yukio said this very quickly as he paced back and forth. "I want to be a Dragoon with a side of Doctor." He decided finally. Shiro sighed as he wrote that down on the boy's sheet.

He idly wondered if Satan was having similar problems.

XxXxX

"He probably hates you." Satan said, attempting to distract the young boy.

"And if he does, I'll convince him otherwise." Rin said, his concentration undeterred.

"What if he hurts you?"

"I'll convince him that I can be hurt, just like a human. _Damn!_" He said, as Alex's blade sliced through his skin.

"Alex, gently." He reprimanded. "Don't want to hurt him too badly, do you?"

"He needs to learn! _Fromage!_" She nearly shouted, as Rin's training sword slashed through her shoulder. "And pain is a great teacher."

"If you say so." Satan said, leaning back. "So, Rin, what do you think Yukio is doing right now?"

"Training, _ow_, just like I am!" Rin said, ignoring the pain in his hand.

XxXxX

"To the left, you four-eyed chicken!" Shura said, hitting him on the head. "I said the LEFT!"

"I'M TRYING!" Yukio shouted, aiming his gun again.

"TRY HARDER!"

XxXxX

**Teehee. I just adore writing about Yukio's indecision. **

**So what should he decide on? Monster or Brainwashed?**


	7. His eyes had a red pupil He seemed

**I need to stop procrastinating.**

**Also, I have a **_**hilarious**_** idea for a later chapter.**

**XxXxX**

It was nearing Rin's ninth birthday that he left the Center without permission again.

And it was more than likely the last.

He had wanted to go and visit one of the Islands - the Pumpkin Island. It was said that inside of the gianormus pumpkin resting on the island was some sort of resturaunt, and Rin wanted to see what they sold. However, he didn't even make it to the Fast Lane before a hand reached out and snatched him.

His world went black.

XxXxX

He dreamed of his sword training with Alex. She was forced to pin up her long, _long_ black hair like silk so that it didn't get in her way while fighting, and she constantly complained. She also complained about having to teach Rin with a Mythril sword instead of Kurikara - Mythril was the only metal that could be found in Gehenna, and could only be smelted with Demonfire.

Satan had wanted Rin to be better trained with his powers before they unleashed all of it.

XxXxX

When Rin awoke, he noticed the gold colour of his surroundings. He was shocked; he hadn't seen such a colour in several years.

Rin also noticed that he was sitting in some sort of golden throne made out of gold coins; the same sort that was making up the walls and floors. Surrounding him were hundreds upon hundreds of Goblins.

They had a horrible tendency to hoard Gold, Rin recalled. This gold - all of it must be from Assiah.

As soon as one of the goblins realized he was awake, the goblin started jumping. They all followed the lead of the first, and after all had followed, the floor was shaking.

The large mythril doors on the other side of the... _area_ opened.

In walked a boy, not much older than Rin. He had a dark red tail like the goblins did, and his skin was similarly coloured.

"_The Young Prince is awake!" _He exclaimed in Abyssal, jumping with the goblins. "_Start the preparations!_" He commanded. Several goblins followed his command.

"_What is going on?_" Rin asked, starting to stand.

"_My Prince, sit! Sit, my Prince!" _The boy commanded. Warily, Rin followed his command and he sunk back to the chair. "_I am _Auei_ and I am the leader of the _Guira!_ We were founded to make sure you have a smooth ascent to the throne, free of any resistance, my Prince! But we want you to be happy, too, my Prince! That means we need to unlock your powers!"_

"_Wait, what?_" Rin asked, starting to stand back up. "_No, no, I'm fine right now without them - Dad said he'd unlock them on my tenth birthday!"_ Auei pushed Rin back into the chair again.

One of the goblins said something and Auei smiled. "_Come, my Prince!" _He said, grabbing Rin's hand. Rin attempted unsuccessfully to release Auei's grip on his hand, but it was in vain. Auei dragged Rin from the large room made of gold out of the Mythril doors. From there, they were in some sort of cave system made of stone. Rin attempted to understand where they were headed, in case he needed to make his way back. Left, right, right, straight, left, straight - he lost track after they made the seventeenth right.

Finally, they arrived in a room much like the first one he awoke in, but instead of gold, it was diamond.

_Do they have nothing better to do but to go back and forth from Assiah and steal stuff? _Rin wondered. Auei sat Rin down with much force in the center of the room - the floor was made of Mythril and had a chalk Exorcist Circle of some sort drawn on it. Rin attempted to stand again once he had been shoved down, but he found that he couldn't move.

_Oh no._

Auei smiled sweetly at Rin before forcing Rin to lie down.

Around him, the goblins circled and chanted something in their own little language.

The circle around him glowed red for a time before lightening to a soft blue. As soon as the color stopped changing, red lightning errupted from no real place.

Rin felt as if his blood was on fire. Rin tried to scream, but he still couldn't move. However, the longer he sat there in the circle, the easier he felt it was to move. The fire in his veins seemed to only get worse, though, as he was electrocuted.

Finally, he felt so much pain that it released the force holding him down. An ear-shattering scream pierced through the air as Rin was lit on blue fire.

"_My Prince is Free!"_ Exclaimed Auei. Rin had noticed that they stopped chanting, but the fire remained. "_All Hail Prince Rin!"_ The goblins repeated his segment in their language.

The electricity stopped as soon as the sentence left Auei's lips.

Rin was exhausted. His throat ached from his screams, and he didn't really _want_ to stand up.

XxXxX

A loud _snap_ broke Satan out of his work. He looked up and over to Kurikara, which was hanging off of a nail in his throne room.

The sword was engulfed in flames.

This shouldn't happen.

_No._

Satan stood and walked over to the sword quickly. He unsheathed it, despite his better judgement, and he noticed that the blade was nearly cracked.

_NO!_

He dropped the sword.

_Where is Rin?_

XxXxX

Rin awoke again in the Gold room. He noticed that most of the gold around him was melted.

He was still on fire.

Rin sat up and closed his eyes again - He needed to follow his steps and he needed to _concentrate._ Carefully and calmly, Rin reigned in his blue flames like Satan had taught him to. It was harder than he remembered being, but he assumed that he now had full power.

_Crazy Cult indeed._ Rin thought, remembering Satan tell him about these sorts of things.

Rin stood shakily; there were no goblins around. Rin took about four steps before falling again - he was still weak from his... Awakening? Electrocution?

Carefully, Rin walked over to the door and he opened it.

How was he supposed to get out?

Rin thought for a minute while thinking, before he had an idea.

His flames have _limitless_ possibilities.

_So I wonder..._

Rin took a moment to picture exactly what he wanted to happen.

"_Au."_ (up) He said. Immediately, the flames surrounded him freely and they shot him up and out of the base. His flames deposited him when he could see the sky. He recognized the Ring as Ring Center - he was below his home the whole time.

Shakily, Rin stood again and walked his way slowly to the center of whatever level he was on. He allowed the flames to comfort him freely as he walked - no demon bothered their Prince.

Rin finally got into the center of the level and he got into the lift. _"Ni._" He said, and it shot him up to level one. He then left that lift and got into the one opposite of it. _"Wu aes daiur?_" (Where is dad?) Rin asked. His flames whispered back to him in Abyssal - it was a neat trick that Rin knew and Satan didn't.

"_Lau Sau"_ It whispered back. Level six - got it.

"_Sau_." Rin commanded of the elevator.

It quickly deposited him on level six. Rin then quickly stumbled to the Study.

He tripped as the door opened.

Satan immediately stood up when he noticed it was Rin opening his door.

He looked different - his ears - _oh. Of course._

Satan quickly picked up Rin off of the floor and he sat on the couch, Rin in his lap.

"_I missed you._" Rin whispered, tears escaping.

His teeth and ears were pointier. He had a tail. His flames were more responive, and there was a red streak in his hair now.

They _tortured _him to get their result.

For such a helpful group, they can be _such_ a thorn in his side.

As he sat there and pet Rin's hair, he thought that he can call the search off in the morning.

XxXxX

**Teehee, Fluff.**

**Like? Rin's powers are now unlocked and he's super awesome now. Don't worry about Kurikara being broken. **

**;D**


	8. Happy, too, which couldn't be right

Age thirteen was an important age for both Okumura twins.

On Yukio's thirteenth birthday, he would become a full Exorcist.

Then, he can knock Rin out of his brainwashing.

On Rin's thirteenth birthday, he was undergoing his Right of Passage for the throne. None of his older brothers had passed it - it was why they weren't in line for the throne.

Rin, however; Rin was determined to pass.

Except he couldn't exactly _prepare_ for it if Satan didn't tell him what was going on.

All he said was that _he_ had succeeded, so there was no reason that Rin couldn't too.

A lot of help _that_ is!

"_Seru!_" Rin swore, kicking a rock. "How am I supposed to be the best if I can't prepare for this?" He wondered aloud, not expecting an answer.

"Just relax." He heard Amaimon say out of the blue. Rin swore again and quickly spun to face his half brother. "I had to go through it, too. The worst that could happen is that you get a funny scar and you get assigned to one of the Rings." He said around a lollipop.

It didn't help Rin ease up.

Finally, midnight arrived, according to his internal clock. Rin entered his Father's throne room.

Satan smiled at Rin before he got up. Rin waited for Satan before walking out the door again, following his father to wherever they were going to.

They got off of the elevator on the first floor. Rin had been here before, of course, to go swimming - but he had never before seen the door that was there now. Magic, perhaps?

Satan stopped outisde of the Mythril door that had appeared.

Satan sighed, resting his hand on the door. "Rin," He said after a minute. "Just.. be careful in there, okay?" He glanced down at Rin, who had a determined look on his face. "I can't see you again until this time tomorrow."

Rin nodded, having expected it. "_A tayu e." _He said, right before he walked through the door. He didn't open the door - he walked through it.

Satan blinked twice. _A tayu e. _I love you. _Dammit, Gehenna, he better come out of this alive._

XxXxX

Inside of the room, all was dark. There was no light, but that was no issue.

Rin breathed in and out slowly, conjuring his flames.

Except - he couldn't conjure them.

Rin's breathing picked up as he panicked - no, _no. I'll be fine._ He thought to himself. Rin eased himself to the supposed center of the room, and he sat down.

He attempted to slow his rapid heartbeat as he came up with possibilities of what this was about.

Perhaps he had to sit here in this small room without panicking for twenty-four hours?

That was unlikely.

What was it that Amai said? _"The worst that could happen is that you get a funny scar."_

Scar from _what?_ That was the question.

Rin sat there, imagining possibilities.

Perhaps there will be flames? Amai doesn't have the Blue Fire, so it'd hurt him... right?

What if there's an assassin here, watching him? Waiting to strike?

Rin tensed. _What if..?_

Rin sat there for what felt like an hour, imagining the worst possibilities.

Finally, his legs fell asleep, so he stood up to shake it off.

The ceiling had shrunk.

_Oh, nonononono._

Rin pushed up against the ceiling, surprised to find that it did, indeed move.

Rin's breathing started to slow as he wondered - can the rest of the room move, too?

Rin walked over to the wall, once the ceiling was at a suitable height. He then leaned against the wall.

Only to fall over, as the wall moved.

_What is going on?_

Rin felt for the other side of the circular room - it, too, had moved.

What?

Rin rested his hands on the wall before pushing it with all of his might.

The room didn't seem to have a space limit, he noticed, and after what seemed like five feet, there was a small light built into the floor.

He blinked the spots out of his eyes, trying to readjust to the room he was in.

The walls were coloured green - funny. If it hadn't been for Amaimon's hair, he would have forgotten about _green._

The ceiling had risen with the room, and there seemed to be four caverns that fed off into the room about ten feet up.

Water was filling in from three of them.

_Ai Hau?_ Rn thought, wondering the purpose of this.

He could let the water fill up the room so he could swim up into the caverns, or he could close them again. Hm.

Close them and he loses his light.

... Couldn't he just lower the ceiling?

Yeah, right. How was he going to reach up that far?

_Think, Rin! Think!_

Rin searched the pockets of his cloak. He didn't have his sword on him and his flames didn't work. He had a Ten _Dau_ piece, but he didn't think he could buy anything with it.

So what now?

Out of options, Rin decided to push the wall out further. It seemed that the wall with the cavern dissapeared as he pushed it as well. There were light checkpoints the further he pushed.

Eventually, the sharp _Diiiing_ of a metal object falling resonated through the cavern. Rin stopped pushing the wall and he walked through the thin layer of water to get the object.

It was some sort of mythril or diamond headband. Or somthing. Rin glanced around the room again. The cave openings had dissapeared - it looked like they had been some sort of maze, and his prize was somewhere in there. The ceiling hadn't lifted any.

There were several spider demons on the ceiling as well. Was he supposed to fight them?

One of the spiders seemed to have noticed that Rin was looking at it, so it fell to the ground, all menacing.

Rin quickly picked up the headring and he ran to evade the spiders coming at him this way and that.

What good was this band? Rin wondered. It had to have _some_ purpose...

Rin quickly slammed the band on his head as he dove to avoid a spider web.

The band immediately lit into his blue flames - was _this_ the secret to Father's crown?

Rin laughed as he conjured up more of his flames.

Alex be damned - he was _killing_ those things.

However, just as he sent a fireball at the spiders, he was ejected from the room.

What?

The wall spit him out right where the door had been and into the hotsprings.

Rin quickly forced himself to surface and he spat out water. His crown was still lit. Cool!

Rin made his way out of the water, conjuring his flames to dry himself.

He stretched his muscles, earning a few well-deserved _pops_ as he made his way back up to his Father's study.

Was that it?

_That_ was his right of passage?

How lame.

XxXxX

Satan glanced up when the door opened. Amai and Lucifer both had decided to hang out at Circle Center for the day, awaiting their little brother's return.

However, they had _not_ been expecting him to return _that_ early!

Amai was the first to react, sweeping the child into a hug.

"_Mun bae euir!_" Amaimon said. "You're not hurt? No injuries? Are you alright? How did you get it so quickly!?" Amaimon said this all very fast.

"_Euir!" _Rin said, waving his hands behind Amai in a very distinct '_Help me I can't breathe'_ fashion. "I'm fine! It was pretty easy! I just kept pushing the wall until the headband crown thing fell from the maze."

Amai pulled away from Rin and all three looked at him in a _That was it?_ way.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing, nothing." Satan said, hugging his son next. "So, my older sons, I present to you the official heir to the Ring Center. The official Prince of Gehenna!"

Both clapped.

Rin beamed happily.

XxXxX

**So, yeah.**

**The thing with the maze is that the water is supposed to fill it up to the point where you can climb in to the maze by hour 20. It takes 18 hours for it to get above the challenger's shoulder, then it rapidly fills the last 2 hours. They then have 4 hours to search for the crown. If they can get to the crown and put it on with no ill affects, they win. If they are knocked unconcious or fall asleep before then, they're ejected from the challenge and lose.**

**Of course, Amaimon and Mephisto both took it at a much **_**much **_**older age than either Lucy or Rin. **

**If you're curious, Amai found the crown, but it hurt him. It's why he wears his hair so funny ;D**

**Meph did not find it - he did not even bother to try. He sat in the little room until his 24 hours were up. **

**Lucifer did not find the crown, but he did search for it. He was ejected at hour 23:52, after battling with the spiders for a while. **

**Satan, of course, found the crown, but he did not put it on until after he was ejected, and the First **_**kindly**_** stated that he should have put it on.**

**So, yeah. I tried.**


End file.
